


A Wolf And A Witch

by Bluelinklover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry if its short. It's just a quick story I whipped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf And A Witch

Castiel is your average witch: strong, powerful, and smart. But unlike his witch brethren he doesn't flaunt it or brag. He works at a little bookstore down the street from his apartment, he loves the way his life is. 

But if you were to ask him that 5 years ago he would have said that he hated it with every fiber of his being. But that was before he met Dean Winchester, a strong, playful, loving, alpha wolf with a temper, now his life is great, Dean lives with him and they share the bills and rent. 

Dean works as a mechanic at bobby's auto shop, his uncles garage. 

He left his pack to explore the world but got injured when he ran into some hunters a block from Castiels apartment. 

It was raining and he sensed a witch coming, so he prepared for a fight but when he saw the witch Dean was completely stunned by his bright blue eyes and perpetual sex hair. 

Then when the witch attacked the hunters instead of him it gave Dean the chance to run away. 

It was no less then an hour later that the same witch found him passed out from exhaustion in an ally. Dean honestly thought he was going to die before he even turned 40, but thanks to his witch he's alive and well. 

He and Cas ended up falling in love and getting married, it was then that Dean learned Castiels biggest secret, that he's an omega. 

To Castiels surprise Dean was very happy. That night they talked about having pups and Cas said yes. Now they've been happily married and mated for five and a half years, and trying for a pup. 

~

"Caaaasssss. Wake up sleepy head." Dean crooned happily as he gently shook his witch awake, who gave a unhappy grunt before rolling over to face the wolf that had disturbed him. 

"C'mon Cas time to wake up or you'll be late." 

"I don't have work today." Cas mumbled sleepily before rolling over again. 

"I know but I have something fun planned for us today now get up, I'm going to take a shower and if your not up by then I'm gonna lick you awake~" Dean said with a smirk as he crawled out of bed and stretched. 

Once he finished stretching both his forms he padded to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, and who could blame him after what they did last night? 

It was fun until they broke the bed. Again. 

When Dean got out of the shower he saw Cas sitting on the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching. He smiled as he walked over to the closet to get dressed. 

~

"Where are you dragging me to anyway?" Cas said with a yawn. Dean just smiled and kept driving, turning up the radio.

Three hours had passed in the blink of an eye and the next thing Cas knew Dean was gently shaking him awake. He groaned and followed Dean out of the car and into a tailor. 

"Why are we here?" Cas huffed. He really hated shopping, his mother would always take him with her when she went shopping. 

"Can't fool me Cas, I saw the stick" Dean grinned.

'Fuck!' He mentally slapped himself. 

As they walk through the doors Castiel realizes that he's been here before, when Amelia was pregnant with Anna. 

They spent the next 2 hours shopping store to store for baby supplies and maternity clothes, by the time they got home poor cas was exhausted so Dean carried Castiel inside and laid him on the couch, then he went and got the rest of the stuff out of the car. 

~  
When cas woke up, he smelled bacon. "Bacon~" cas moaned. When he went to the kitchen he saw Dean, at the stove cooking, singing to music. Cas yawns and makes his way to Dean, hugging him from behind. 

"Cas? You finally up?" Dean joked, and cas huffed

"Yea, sorry." Cas said quietly.

"It's ok." Dean says patting cas' head. Cas leaned into the touch and sighed.

Cas yawns again as he makes his way back to the living room to watch tv, he watches tv for about and hour till Dean calls him to the table for breakfast. "Smells good." Cas says.

"It is." Dean winks at him and Cas blushes. That makes Dean chuckle a bit. 

As they eat breakfast, they have no idea they were being watched.

~let time skip dinner (cause I'm a lazy bitch)~

After dinner dean clears the table and Cas starts rummaging in the fridge.

"Really Cas?" Dean asked. "You just ate."

Cas stuck his tongue out at dean and kept rummaging. "Found it!" Cas practically yelled.

"Found what?" Dean asked. Just then Cas pulled out a big pie.

"Look what I found~" Cas said in an almost singing tone. Dean was practically drooling when he saw the pie. Cas couldn't really afford it so they didn't have sweets that often.

Cas set the pie on the table and cut it, then he grabbed two plates and gave them each a piece. He looked over at dean and saw he had almost completely inhaled the pie. He gave dean a 'are you for real?' Look and ate his pie.

After Cas finished his pie he washed the dishes and plopped down on the couch, snuggling up to his alpha. "Hmmm." Cas said contently as dean rubbed his head. After a while Cas fell asleep and dean watched Dr.Sexy MD reruns until he fell asleep too.

Castiel the shy and cautious witch had everything they'd ever wanted. A nice place. Even if it wasn't big. A loving mate who would take care of him and protect him no matter what. And a pup on the way. Life was good. And they were happy.


End file.
